


Privacy

by digitalAlchemist



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, High School, M/M, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “Well, that’s not very fair of you.” Kojiro groaned when Kaoru dipped his fingers into his boxers, pressing gently into the deep green curls at the base of his length.“When have I ever played fair?” Kaoru flicked his tongue across his lower lip, barbell shimmering in the golden light of the sunset that streamed through the windows. He pushed his hand deeper into Kojiro’s underwear, revelling in the shallow moan it pulled out of him.“That’s what I like about you; unpredictable.”In which Kojiro gets a little handsy during class and Kaoru "punishes" him for such an aggression.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I had one (1) horny thought about these two and I slammed this out in a possessed fever LOL
> 
> So hello, I'm officially in MatchaBlossom Town and I'm here to stay! As we don't (yet) have canonical ages for characters, for this fic I've written these two as being in the same high school year and class.

“Really? Aren’t you worried somebody might walk in?”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before incessantly fondling my thigh during class, _kohai_.”

Kojiro scoffed, leaning back on the desk he was currently perched on. “Only by three months. Besides, it’s not my fault you sq—“

He was cut short by a firm squeeze against his crotch, Kaoru’s lips curling into a smirk. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Kojiro winked, reaching a hand up to cup Kaoru’s cheek. “You’re fun to tease, what can I say?”

With a _tch_ of annoyance, Kaoru began unbuttoning Kojiro’s slacks and twisted his face out of Kojiro’s grip. “Keep going like that and you won’t be getting anything out of me.”

“Well, that’s not very fair of you.” Kojiro groaned when Kaoru dipped his fingers into his boxers, pressing gently into the deep green curls at the base of his length.

“When have I ever played fair?” Kaoru flicked his tongue across his lower lip, barbell shimmering in the golden light of the sunset that streamed through the windows. He pushed his hand deeper into Kojiro’s underwear, revelling in the shallow moan it pulled out of him.

“That’s what I like about you; unpredictable.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes, wrapping his fingers around Kojiro’s half-hard cock. “I’d kiss you to shut you up but I don’t think you deserve one yet.”

“Aww, shame.” He chuckled softly, grinning. “But I can keep quiet, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Just stop saying stupid shit and we’ll be fine.” Kaoru began working at Kojiro’s pants whilst they talked, his free hand trying to tug them down with little success. “Help me out here, you oaf.”

Kojiro lifted his hips and shoved his pants to his knees, giving him a bit more room to spread his legs; he hissed when he sat back down, the cool wood of the desk a shock to his warm skin. “Better?”

“It’ll do.” Kaoru grabbed Kojiro’s waist as he lowered, tugging him a little closer. “Now keep that idiotic mouth of yours closed.” He pulled Kojiro free, now almost fully erect after his ministrations, and dropped to his knees to nip gentle bites into the thick muscle of Kojiro’s thighs. “Or I’ll have to punish you some more.”

The promise of those words made Kojiro’s dick twitch slightly against Kaoru’s cheek, which earned him a sideways glance. “Sorry.”

“You will be.”

Kaoru pressed his tongue against the underside of Kojiro’s length, licking a stripe from base to tip before rolling it around the head. He already tasted heavy, the distinct tang of pre-come mixing with the heady scent of Kojiro himself; Kaoru would never admit it out loud, but he _loved_ it. He felt Kojiro’s hand come to rest at the base of his skull, gently guiding him further, and with a delicate hum he conceded.

Kojiro huffed out a deep breath as his cock disappeared between Kaoru’s lips, the graze of his lip ring against his frenulum dragging another satisfied rumble from him. He could feel Kaoru’s tongue piercing drag along his shaft as Kaoru took him further, and it took all his self-restraint to stop himself bucking up into the tight heat of Kaoru’s mouth — Kojiro knew he could take him fully, but he didn’t want to annoy Kaoru and bring this encounter to a premature end.

Raising a hand to tuck some loose strands of hair behind his ear, Kaoru continued to slowly lower himself down, rolling his tongue around the girth as best he could; Kojiro was wide as well as long, so it was always a bit of a tight fit. Not that Kaoru was one to complain about a slightly sore jaw.

“Fuck, Kaoru…” Kojiro’s other hand shifted from holding onto the desk, fingers weaving through Kaoru’s fringe to lift it out of the way. The sight before him took his breath away for just a moment — Kaoru’s lips were slick with spit, pupils blown wide under half-lidded eyes, nose getting dangerously close to bumping Kojiro’s abs. He groaned loudly, which just served to sharpen Kaoru’s glare and introduce the gentle press of teeth against his cock. “Alright, alright; I’ll be quiet.”

Appeased for the moment, Kaoru pulled away and let Kojiro’s length slip out of his mouth. A thin thread of saliva ran between him and Kojiro, which he broke with another swipe of his tongue. “You want something from me, don’t you?”

Kojiro swallowed, nodding slowly. His hands slid around once more, bracketing Kaoru’s face in a gentle grasp.

He huffed, blowing threads of bright pink away from his face. “God, you’re disgusting.”

“Please, Kaoru.”

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. “Rare of you to beg. But I’ll allow it.” He opened his mouth as wide as possible, taking Kojiro in hand and tapping his tongue with the swollen head.

Permission granted, Kojiro immediately sank into Kaoru’s mouth as far as he could. He shuddered when the tip of his cock grazed the back of his throat, letting out a loud, guttural moan — Kaoru’s insistence on subtlety be damned. He pulled out, standing up to kick the desk out of the way before pushing back between Kaoru’s lips and setting a swift rhythm of thrusting.

He watched as Kaoru fervently tore at his own pants, almost ripping the button off as he desperately struggled to access his own cock and fist it, jerking himself off with ragged timing. The sight spurred Kojiro on a little more and he bottomed out entirely, holding Kaoru’s face tight against his stomach for a few moments; he felt Kaoru’s throat squeeze around his cock as he swallowed, keeping him there for a little longer before shoving him backwards and leaving him gasping for air.

“Do… do that again.” Kaoru’s cheeks were burning red, chest heaving. “But if you even think about coming, you’re not getting anything out of me for another week. Understood?”

“Of course.”

Kojiro happily obliged, fucking back into Kaoru’s mouth with even an more brutal pace than before — the sound of Kojiro’s balls slapping against Kaoru’s chin echoed around them, tears beginning to form at the corner of Kaoru’s eyes and saliva starting to drip onto the floor below them. He was an absolute mess, and it was all Kojiro’s fault. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, moving a hand to grab a fistful of Kaoru’s hair and yank him away.

“Come for me, cherry.”

Kaoru gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut as he finished, staining the classroom floor white with a drawn-out moan. He shivered as his climax receded, slowly opening his eyes and causing the unshed tears to fall down his cheeks. Glancing up, past Kojiro’s length, he could see the hunger blazing in his eyes. His hands had stilled, fingers squeezing the base of his cock tightly.

“Make it quick, ape.”

Kojiro let out a relieved sigh, immediately stroking his cock with renewed vigour. He was panting Kaoru’s name, thighs twitching with the strain of holding himself upright, and Kaoru thought he at least deserved a target and stuck out his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Ka-Kaoru. Kaoru…!”

Kaoru twitched as the first splash of Kojiro’s release hit his cheek, quickly closing one eye again as another ribbon landed across his face. He reached up to shift Kojiro’s aim, catching the rest of his seed in his mouth and swallowing it down when he was finished. He pulled his cock between his lips once more, cleaning Kojiro as best he could before he was hoisted upwards by impossibly strong arms and pulled into a searing kiss.

Kojiro didn’t care that Kaoru tasted of him; he needed to take that filthy mouth for his own.

“You are such an animal.” Kaoru managed, once they’d pulled away again. “Look at the mess you’ve made.” The slight smile on his face belied his true feelings on the matter, and Kojiro reached up to wipe some of the spit from his chin.

“I’ve got tissues, don’t worry.” Kojiro dug through his pockets with his other hand, retrieving a few packets of them and handing one over.

“I should hope so.”

They spent a few moments wiping themselves down, using a bottle of water from Kaoru’s bag to clean the floor as best they could.

“So does this mean you’re now off-limits?” Kojiro laughed, throwing the last of the used tissues in the bin.

“I’ll think about it.” Kaoru elbowed him in the chest, smirking. “Maybe if you make me lunch for the rest of the week, I can be won over.”

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me for big horny MatchaBlossom vibes over on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/digialchem).


End file.
